Until Time Starts Again
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: Everyone waits anxiously for the timer on their wrist to count down to zero, but for Lovino, the timer carries much more- especially when it breaks. (Spamano- based on the timer on wrist counting down to meeting soulmate post on tumblr)) ((Warning- not that it happens during the story but character death?)


There was something wrong with him. Lovino had always felt that way, like an outcast, unlovable and worthless. His greatest fears had only been confirmed when, six months ago, the timer on his wrist had suddenly stopped. It didn't hit zero- it just stopped ticking completely.

He had been confused at first- the Italian had never heard of anyones timer freezing before. Maybe it would start ticking again? But minutes had turned to hours, and hours to days, and still, the numbers stayed still, as though they were mocking him.

It was then his worst fears had been brought to life- maybe he didn't have a soul mate after all. Maybe he was doomed to be alone. It would make sense, Felicianos timer had already gone off, and Lovino wasn't exactly the easiest to get close to.

Still, he had made himself push it from his mind, until soon, he didn't think about the frozen timer at all.

-Sighing, Lovino shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, pulling it around him a little tighter. The November air bit his skin, and a strange shiver ran through him, an impenetrable sense of dread hanging in the air.

At first, he didn't notice the barely audible ticking sound. However, feeling a light tickle at his wrist, he lifted his hand, just to see the clock now set at 00.10, ticking down slowly. Tears of frustration welled in his eyes, as he kept his eyes to the ground and kept walking. Dammit, why did it have to tease him like that!? Why was his malfunctioning like this!? Pain blossomed in his chest, tears stinging his eyes in the cold air. He tried to ignore it, as he continued to walk, but upon it flashing zero, the auburn haired man couldn't help but glance up.

The last shred of hope he had disappeared. There was no one there. Lovino looked around in confusion, a sob tearing from his lips as the tears fell freely. It was then that Lovino noticed the large wrought iron gates that stood beside him.

As a rule, Lovino avoided cemeteries. He was terrified of death- he always had been, and so he saw no need to ever enter one. Today was different though... it was as though something was tugging him in, past those gates and towards the cold grey stones. His feet moved of their own accord, until emerald eyes fell on one stone in particular.

Here lies Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. Loving brother, Beloved son. Taken to the angels too soon.

His fingers reached out, tracing over the letters slowly, and before he realized it, he was sobbing. The date on this stone... it matched the day his timer had malfunctioned. All at once, it became clear why no one had been there when his clock had struck zero. "Who are you...?" He whispered brokenly.

Lovino shoved his fingers back in his pockets, staring at the stone. He needed to know. He had to. "Fernandez-Carriedo..." He murmured.

It had taken no more than a quick search of the internet that night from the safety and isolation of his room to find the obituary, and the next day, he was standing on a doorstep in front of a bright red door. Lovino lifted his fingers timidly, wrapping lightly.

A moment later, the door was opened by a small woman with black hair. "May I help you?" She asked, and her face was weary, lines of stress under her eyes.

Lovino nibbled his lip, nodding. "A-are you Antonio Fernandez-Carriedos mother?"

The woman visibly flinched, nodding. "Si, I am. How can I help you?"

The Italian took a deep breath, before holding out his wrist. "My name is Lovino Vargas, ma'am. Six months ago, it stopped ticking. It didn't count down though. Then yesterday, I was walking by the graveyard and it started counting down from ten…. it hit zero, but there was no one there. S-something… made me go inside…. and I ended up at your sons grave.. the date…. i-it's the day mine froze. I just… w-wanted to know about him… what he was like…"

The womans face softened, smiling sadly at the boy in front of her. "Would you like to come inside?" She asked gently, leading him into the cozy looking house when he nodded, sitting on a couch. "My Toni.. he was a wonderful boy. Sweet, patient. He was always smiling, as though nothing could ever be wrong. He was just finishing up medical school, he wanted to help people, he always did, since he was a small boy." She reached over, lifting a photo frame and handing it to the Italian.

Lovino stared at the smiling man in the picture, almost mesmerized. His fingers brushed over the glass covered face, corners of his lips tugging up wistfully. His heart felt so incredibly heavy and he knew- this was the one he had been meant for.

"How did he go?" He whispered.

The womans smile fell, staring at her lap. "Car accident. They told us it was instant, he felt no pain. I…" She paused. This boy was the one her sons timer would have counted for, she truly believed that. "I have something for you."

Lovino was curious and confused, as he watched her ascend a set of wooden stairs. She had something for him? What could she possibly have for him, a man she had just met? She returned a moment later, setting something in his lap. A large warm hoodie, a teddy bear, a pillow, and three journals.

"You can have the rest too." She murmured. "And you are welcome here any time- I think if the circumstances were different, you would have been here a lot. He would have adored you, I just know it."

Shaking hands lifted the fabric to Lovinos face, the man burying his nose against it and inhaling deeply. It smelled of spice, and a faintly earthy scent. A feeling of safety, of security washed over Lovino, as he held it close. "Thank you…" He murmured. "Thank you so much."

Before long, it was time for him to depart. Lovino pressed his lips to the womans cheek, promising himself he would check up on her, he didn't want her lonely. However, his feet didn't take him home. Instead, he returned to cemetery, slipping the hoodie over his head and clutching the picture to him as he curled up against the gravestone, reaching out to slowly touch the cool granite. "I wish I could have known you…" He whispered, tears falling once more down his face. "I.. I want to know you… t-to just once see a smile that's just for me. Y-you were just for me, weren't you?" A hiccuped sob echoed through the air, as Lovino melted a little more into the hoodie, the scent soon sending him to sleep against the stone.

A feather light hand reached out, brushing the hair off Lovinos forehead tenderly, though to any passersby, it would seem as though the wind had caused it.

"I am just for you. Always and forever." Antonio murmured, moving to sit on the cool ground beside the boy, winding his arms around him protectively and praying he could feel it. "You'll know me, we won't be apart forever. So smile for me, please smile." He whispered gently in the brunettes ear.

Lovinos lips tugged up in a peaceful smile as he slept, as though he had heard the silent words- just as another clock on the Italians arm, one that couldn't be seen by Lovino or anyone else besides Antonio, began to tick.


End file.
